Cupids Bliss
by PhoenixStone1
Summary: My First Severus Snape fic written years ago. Phoenix Stone is all about her grades so when she starts having feelings for her teacher she gose to the extreams to over them. One should never mess with Fate
1. Chapter 1

CUPID BLISS

Chapter one: Fight your destiny an deal with Bliss

Phoenix Stone was in trouble, now no one else would believe she was in trouble. No they'd think she was insane. But to her she was in trouble, because she was in first she thought nothing of it it was merely a stupid school girl crush, after all it was normal for student to get crushes on there teachers. But having a crush for a year makes one Thinking is all Phoenix Stone dose. She thought of how he took up all her time it was like 24/7 she thought of him, an she found she'd stare at him as well. But it was when she punched Ron Wesley out for calling him a git that she realized she was in love...

With Snape.

Now the fact that is was Snape only made things worst, it was the whole love thing that troubled her, she had no time for it, as it was it was all ready affecting her work. Her grades were falling because she couldn't focus. She was starting to have stupid dreams now too. For the love of Merlin she even sighted once in Potions class when he walked by her. Yes Phoenix Stone was in deep trouble.

"Miss Stone i am very worried about you this is the third time you have attacked a fellow classmate, i want to know why?" Professor MaGonagall asked truly worried about her second pride student.

"I'm sorry, Professor i just couldn't stand what Semus was saying it was mean."

"What did he say?"

Phoenix sighted as she lowered her head. "He said Professor Snape was a horrid bat who needed to get laid."

McGonagall covered her mouth to stop her laughter. "I see Miss Stone as honorable as you are to defend Professor Snape i assure you he will only be thankful of the house points you have lost are house, please no more fights."

"Yes Professor."

"Well go on then."

Phoenix couldn't stop the growl that escapes her lips as she heard her head of house laughing as the door closed, for the love of Dumbledore she wanted to hex the witch. She need to put a stop to this love thing an now. Quickly she headed to the library an the restricted section. Pulling out several books she sat down an began to read.

"Miss Stone, i assume you have permission to be here?"

Phoenix looked up at the man who was causing this. "Of course sir."

"Now what would you be doing reading a potions book on love, Miss Stone?" Severus asked looking at the book she was reading then at the pile she had read already. "Not only potions but other books too, having love problems Miss Stone." he all but laughed.

"Love being the problem. " She mumbled putting her notes in her bag as she closed the book.

"Surly you are aware that using a love potion is frown upon Miss Stone." Severus told her.

"I have no need for a love potion, Love is the last thing i need." She told him leaving him standing there stunned an alittle confused.

Phoenix sat on her bed with the curtain closed an read over her notes,it looked liked she'd be making the Sha noma love potion, it took the less time to make only four weeks the down side was there was only one place she could find what she needed, well two but she wasn't going into Snapes private store room. No it was off to Nocktrun Alley, lucky she'd be going to Hogmade tomorrow she'd just slip away an get what she need. She had the prefect robe she could wear so no one would recognized her. Now all she had to do was fine a place to make the potion. Putting her notes under her pillow she got out to find a place an came face to face with some of her house mates.

"Phoenix what's got into you." Harry Potter asked her.

"Yeah first me ,then poor Harry an now Semus. you've become Snape little hero." Ron added.

"Well what you guys said was mean ,but fighting Phoenix that's not like you." Hermione also added.

"I know it's not like me, I am painful aware that i am not action as i usually do, do not think that that fact dose not bug me. My grades are falling i can't think straight an I've had the strong ergs to nock my own Head of house on her butt, now if you'd all leave me be i have a problem to solve." Phoenix said already leaving the room.

"An i thought you were nuts." Ron said shaking his head.

"Shut up Ron." Hermione mumbled.

Phoenix had walked almost all around the school when the staircase changed, with a smile she walked on the third quarter of the school. "Perfect." She smiled no one came here she'd be able to brew her potion in peace. She'd just bring her caldron up here put up an invisible shield just in case any one came snooping an be free of her stupid emotion problem in no time an life would go on as before.

"Hey Phoenix you wanna go to Honey Dukes with us?" Nevilles asked her as she walked outside.

"Um , maybe later guys i have some things to pick up first but i can meet you there i shouldn't be more then ten minutes tops." She smiled at them before fixing her bag.

"An what is it you intend to buy, Miss Stone? Nothing you shouldn't be i hope." Severus Snape sneered walking up to them with Flinch.

"Well there gose are fun." Ron mumbled then stepped back when Phoenix glared at him. "Sorry." He said quickly walking away.

"Now that was curious, So the rumor of your anger problem isn't a rumor after. I'm sure your Head of House was devastated to find another one of her golden children wasn't perfect." Snape smirked.

"Perfection like beauty is in thee eye of the beholder, Professor. An i don't have an anger problem." She told him trying to figure out why it was she was in love with this pain of a man.

"Oh I'm sure Potter an the Wesley boy deserved what they got but Mr. Finnagan? What is it actually that they did to get Gryffinors little angel to resort to violence i wonder." He grinned.

"Well sir I guess that shell be another of lifes little mysteries." She smirked back at the shock that covered his face.

"I warn you Miss Stone if you plan on making any potions out of those books you took out i well have you punished." Snape warned.

"You're warning has been double noted sir." She told him turning to meet up with her friends.

"My eyes will be on you Miss Stone." Snape told her.

"Then I hope you enjoy the view." She said freezing as heads truned to her.

"Phoenix."Hermione gasped.

"That was sick." Ron mumbled acting as if he was getting sick.

Phoenix covered her eyes shaking her head she had to make that potion before this got any worse.

"Man Phoenix that was great." Harry laugh as they headed out.

"Great? That was mental. " Semus replied.

"Not really. " Nevilles added.

"Nevilles are you mad?" Ron questioned.

"No come on Ron, did you see Snapes face when she said that. He was totally shocked." Harry laughed.

"I think he actually Blushed." Nevilles smiled.

"His cheek did look a little red." Hermione commented.

"Great." Phoenix mumbled.

Once she managed to loss her friends Phoenix stepped in side a shop an went to the back pulling out her long black hooded robe she put it on an went out the back way an headed to Nocktrun there she looked around to make sure Snape wasn't following her, most likely he was still dealing with the crying bunch of Hufflepuff girls. Seeing no sign of him she headed off to a shop she had heard of from her parents.

"Ah an how can i help you Miss." The owner, an old dark looking man asked her as she walked in.

Phoenix looked around the store there were jars full of different body parts human an nonhuman an other things. Not looking at the man she pulled her list out of her bag an handed it to him. "I want these thing an if you attempt to cheat me you will not like the out come. Is that clear?" She said turning to him.

The man tried to see her face but couldn't still he took her warning to heart, no telling what the women could do to him he nodded. "I'll get these thing right away Miss, only the best." He said walking away.

Phoenix walked around the shop, some of these things were really fascinating others where simply stopped when she came across a potion set, it was strilin silver as she looked closer she was shocked to find the word Prince carved into ever peace very small writing. "Whose Prince?" She asked.

"Ah that would be the late Eileen Prince Snape. A fine witch." The man yelled to her from the back.

"Snape you say did she have a brother?"

"I believe so did you know her family, she had a son i believe his name is Severus yes he sold that to me years ago, no ones been able to make a good deal for it."

"Did he say why he was selling it?" She asked letting a finger run down one of the crystal viles.

"Needed money said his mom had gotten sick, good kid really just trying to save his mother, pity she died." The man said walking back up front. "Here you go miss every thing you needed." He smiled.

"Not quite I'll take that set as well." She told him.

"Are you sure it won't come cheap?"

"What do you want for it?" She asked opening up her bag.

"Well you already owe me Twenty Galleons for these that will run you another two hundred."

"One hundred an this." She said unbuttoning her robe an showing him a medal.

"Merlin's bread is that?"

"The Medal of Aries yes it is an you know it's worth more then most of the stuff you have in this place." She pointed out.

"Yeah only if you can get it to work."

"I'm sure who ever buys it will worry about that, now do we have a deal?"

"The sets your's." The man smiled taking the medal an the money as he pocketed every thing up for her. "Please come back any time." He smiled as she left.

Phoenix had no worries about the medal ,what most people didn't know was that Zuecs had made six fake medal after the first true one an her family own every one of them, the real own was safely locked away. Shrinking her things down she put them in her bag an headed off to Honey Dukes.

"Phoenix." Harry called out as she opened the door. "I got this for you." He said handing her a dark chocolate rose lollipop her fave.

"Thank you Harry." She smiled taking it.

"So what'd you buy?" Ron asked.

"Girly stuff." She smiled as he rolled his eyes.

"Well come on Professor Snape should be looking for us it's almost time to go." Hermione told them.

Snapes eyes went straight for Phoenix as they coughed up with every one. "An just were did you sneak off to Miss Stone no one knew where you were?"

"I guess they just didn't look hard enough sir i was around." She replied.

"Five point for you cheek Stone now get in line so i get you brats back in one peace." Snape snapped turning from her.

Phoenix quickly made her way up to the third quarter sitting down she pulled out her things an set them up she used her own Knives an stuff instead of her new things, setting the cauldron up she light the fire an picked up her notes. "Sha noma lova, a strong emotion potion when given it will terminate the chosen emotion of the potion maker, after brining the Norwegian Hornback blood to a boil add in five ounce's of a unicorn horn shaving , let sit for three minutes on low heat. Then add stir in counter clock wise three drops of Phoenix tears two teaspoons of freshly grounded mandrakes roots an leave to shimmer for twenty four hours then leave to cool an settle for three days. Then write on a blank piece of paper the emotion you wish to erase an added to the mix on the fourth day. On day five added in a fang of vampire an the seed of a wormtoe bat, then let shimmer for two more day." Phoenix read as she got started.

Phoenix was surprised at just how easy it was to get to an from her little potion lab with out anyone knowing, an now just in time her potion was done. Cleaning up her mess she bottled her potion an put it in her pocket she had to take it with food an she hadn't been able to grab any food yet, she'd just grab something at dinner then by tomorrow she loved no more. Funny thing too sensed tomorrow was the St. Valentines day dance.

Phoenix felt alittle empty the next morning but she also felt alittle better like her head was clearer. She smiled at lunch as she looked at Snape an felt nothing.

"Um Phoenix, do you have a date for tonight?" Harry asked her.

"No I've been to bizzy with my work nobody has asked." She replied drinking her juice.

"Well would you like to go with me?"

"Sure Harry."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm sure it'll be fun, but i have to go now I'll need a dress." she smiled getting up an leaving.

It didn't take her long to find the dress she wanted to wear it was a beautiful strapless gray dress the stop short of her knees she even had matching shoes. Taking a shower she prepared for the dance. She smiled as Harry took her arm when she entered the common room.

"Your looking better Phoenix, you look lovely." He blushed.

"Thank you Harry, you look great too." She said taking his arm as he lead her to the Great Hall.

Every one was dancing an laughing, all in all it was a great dance, that was until an arrow flew threw the air.

Severus watched the arrow fly threw the air straight to the High Table, as it grew closer his eyes widen as he recognized it an ducked when it hit Albus who was talking to him. Severus looked up an behind him an laugh as Remus Lupin truned when Albus gasped.

"Albus are you all right?" Remus asked.

"My dear boy you are looking tasty tonight." Albus purred stepping closer Remus gasped an began to back up.

Severus burst out laughing until he saw more arrows flying threw the air. "Get the children out of here now!" He yelled going to his Slytherins an trying to usher them out.

"Phoenix duck!" Harry said knocking her down as an arrow came near her. "Are you okay?"

"What is going on Harry?" She asked hiding under a table but before Harry could answered he was grabbed an pulled away.

"Ginny what-" Was all he got out as Ginny Wesley clamed his lips.

"Back off Gryffindor ho he's mine!" Draco Malfoy yelled pulling her away from Harry an claming The Boy Who Lived lips for his own.

All around havoc wreaked as student were groping at each other. The professors weren't doing any better eathier, at some point Albus chased Remus from the room, McGongall had been hit an was now making out with Madame Hooch who had tooking a hit as well. Severus was still punching students out while ducking an bobbing arrows.

Phoenix looked around an decide to make a run for it, as she got up to run Severus's eyes were draw to her as he saw four arrows heading her way.

"Duck Stone!" He yelled an with out looking back she did an the arrows flew past her but are dear Snape was not so lucky as he was hit twice in the butt his eyes locked on Phoenix still as she crawled from the room.

Forgetting about his students he ran after the women he had to have an have now.

Phoenix kept running until her chest hurt then she stopped to breath.

"Phoenix what are you doing out here, theres a dance going on?" Sirius Black asked with a grin.

"Some- Something is wrong...Arrows...flying ...total havoc in there." She gasped trying to catch her breath.

"Stay here." He told her heading to the Great Hall.

To bad he wasn't watching where he was going an didn't see the Arrow that struck his arm, or the Potion Master who ran into him.

"Move out of my way Black!" Severus growled trying to get up but couldn't. "Let me go you mutt.

"Oh god Severus your so hard, Lets do it right here." Sirius moaned grabbing Severus ass an thrusting up into him.

"Au you filth let me go this is not for you!" Severus growled pushing at Sirius's shoulders.

"Oh God you feel so big." Sirius groaned grinding up into him.

"Oh for the love of Merlin Black if you want me fine but you have to deal with the problem in the Great Hall first." Severus told him.

"Problem?" Sirius asked nuzzling his neck.

"Yes i need all the student back in there dorms."

"Aright love I'll deal with them an then your mine." Sirius smiled letting him go.

Severus got up an ran down the halls again he smiled as he spotted the reason for his life walking down the hall.

"Phoenix!" Severus yelled running to her as she turned.

Phoenix froze as she watched the Potions Master run actually run to her. "Professor Snape is everything aright sir what happened back there?"

"Never mind that love that doesn't matter." Severus smiled taking her into his arms.

"Love? Pro-" Was all she got out as his lips slammed down on hers an she was pushed up against a wall."What are you doing?" She asked when his lips fell to her neck.

"I'm claming you love." Severus moaned pulling her closer to him. "But maybe i should take you to my rooms first." He said pulling away an grabbing her hand as he lead her down to his chambers.

"Professor your not thinking, Uh." Phoenix gasped as she felt a sting in her butt.

"Phoenix are you aright?" He stopped looking at her as she slowly looked up at him.

She said nothing as she jumped into his arms an sucked on his bottom lip. "Gods i need you so bad Severus." She moaned as he carried her to his room.

Not once breaking the kiss Severus laided her down on his bed covering her with his body , moaning as her legs wrapped around his waist. Finally Phoenix broke the kiss to pull at his closh.

"Oh Gods please Severus Fuck me, Fuck me now or I'll die i swear it i will!" She whimper tearing at his closh.

"Here love let me." Severus smiled pulling out his wand he waved it an they were both naked.

Before he could say or do anything else Severus found himself flat on his back with his cock stuffed down a hot an wet throat.

"Sweet Salazar!" Severus shouted as his fingers curled into her long silky deep red hair as he thrusted up into her mouth. "Oh yes, yes suck harder. Oh gods yes like that...oh Merlin that feels so good." Severus's back arched as he cried out her name. Phoenix slowly pulled her lips off his reharding cock as she licked up any thing her mouth couldn't keep in. When she finished giving his prick a tongue bath she crawled up his body an reclaimed his lips.

"Inside me please i need it inside me Severus." She begged him.

"No need to beg my love all you need is ask an it's yours." He whispered getting back his breath as he flipped them over. Slipping his hands underneath her legs an grabbing her hips he angled his hips alittle an thrusted into her.

"AHHHHHH!" Phoenix screamed as her innocents were lost.

Severus stopped , dropping her legs he leaned over her as she whimpered. "Oh my love,I'm sorry i should have know you'd save this for me." he smiled kissing her. "It'll get better i promise sweet heart."

Phoenix smiled wrapping her arms around him. "Your so big Severus i feel like I'm going to split in half but it feels good to, i feel full, please move now."

"Are you sure?"

"Please."

Kissing her again he slowly pulled out an even slower slide back in, in an out in an out over an over an it seamed that he was going slower an slower. Phoenix having enough of the slow show grabbed his ass an thrusted up.

"Oh yes ! Stop playing an make me scream you name Severus." She moaned as he growled.

"As you wish." He purred placing her legs on his shoulders an grabbing her hips he began to rider her hard an fast. His head falling back as the pleasure washed over him nearly drowning him an oh how he wanted to drown in her. In her body, in her eyes, in her voice as she moaned an begged for him only for him. She was an will always be his.

"Oh give it to me harder Severus!" Phoenix moaned arching her back.

"You feel so good around me love." Severus moaned giving it to her harder.

"Ohoh yes keep talking uhhh i love your voice it's so hot an sexy ...ooooo make me cum with your voice." she whimpered bitting her bottom lip as her hands tangled themself in the sheets.

"You like my voice, is that all you like about me?" He asked gyrating his hips as he smiled.

"Mm no i like your body too." she moaned out.

"My body not my mind?" He moaned moving faster.

"Mm minds good too." She gasped.

"Your close aren't you dear oh yes you are i can feel it, you're starting to squeezes my cock." Severus gasped pushing harder into her. "Gods Phoenix your getting so much tighter i can hardly fit inside you, ah but it feels so good, cum for me, give it to me scream for me!" Severus shouted as he fucked her faster an harder then he's ever fucked before as his orgasm tore from his body.

"OH YES SEVERUS!"

Severus lowered her legs smiling as he realize she had pasted out. Not wanting to pull out just yet he pulled her close an rolled them so she rested on top of him. Holding her close he closed his eyes an let sleep clam him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Enter Cupid stage right please.

"Is that all of them ?" Cupid asked Bliss as he cleaned up the mess he caused.

"Um theres just the Headmaster . Sir."

"Well lets go i can't believe you stole my arrows an just flung them around as you did." Cupid said angrily as they flew to Albus's rooms.

"It wasn't my fault they keep getting in my way." Bliss grumbled as they open the door. "Oh i so didn't need to see this." Bliss whined turning his eyes from the sight infront of him.

"Fix it." Cupid hissed closing his eyes.

"Cupid I'm sure you can explain this." Albus said pulling his robes back on as Remus stumbled to do the same.

"My deep apologies sir but my nephew took it upon himself to play Cupid." Cupid said glaring at Bliss.

"It's not my fault!" He yelled when the door came bursting open.

"You!" Severus hissed pulling his wand an he stomped over to Cupid.

"Severus stop." Albus told him blocking the spell he threw.

"Stop, stop that thing should be hung by its wings an hexed to hell an back!" He growled.

"He didn't do anything Severus." Remus spoke up an wished he hadn't.

"Well now i know why you were brought back." Severus snickered.

"Severus stop it now." Albus warned cheeks going pink.

"It's Phoenix's fault she made me do it." Bliss said coming out from behind the curtain that he flew behind when Snape entered.

"You leave her out of it she's been threw enough thanks to you!" Snape hissed

At that Albus's face went blank.. "What happen Severus?"

"You must understand Albus under normal causes this would not have happen-"

"Severus is the girl hurt?"

"I think i raped her sir, I woke with her in my bed an blood, there were bruise sir i ran here as soon as i dressed, she didn't need to wake up to me being there." Severus sighted sitting down.

"You didn't rape her, she wanted it, I hit her with an arrow too." Bliss smiled.

"You-" Severus want to go after the blasted thing but Cupid beat him there.

"You fool, have you no ideal what a witches first time means it's not to be played with!" Cupid yelled.

"I'm telling you it's not my-"

"Silence! You wait until Zeus hears about this!"

"But Cupid asks the fates they told me to do it."

"What?" Every person in the room asked.

"Go on ask them." Bliss told them.

"I call upon the fates." Albus said sitting down.

Smoke filled the room when it cleared four women stood in the room.

"Did you have to run a muck little Bliss?" One of the girls asked with a smile.

"Well those other people keep getting in the way an now Cupids going to tell Zeus on me an all i did was what you guys told me." Bliss whined.

"Why did you tell him to shoot Arrow at that poor girl?" Cupid asked.

"Because she interfered with are work." Another answered.

"She used magic to stop her fate."

"We couldn't have that."

"It would interfere with the fate of another so we stepped in." The younger on smiled looking at Snape.

"Cupid you were bissy so we asked for Bliss to help how ever we do apologize for everything else."

"Everything else! " Severus roared standing up. "I hurt that child she waisted a precious gift on me an all you can say is your sorry!"

"Sit down young man an mind your manners!" The older of the four told him. "She was meant to be yours, do you not see that even before this you felt for her. " She put up a hand to stop him when he went to speak. "You know it's true an she loves you but because of your hatred to her house she felt it wrong to love you an made a potion to stop her love."

"She's mine?" Severus whispered looking at them.

"We all owe you a great deal Severus you've suffered allot for us all an where most do not even whisper a thanks, the powers that be scream them an we give you all that was taken from you with her. She was meant for you as you are for her." The third one smiled.

"Now you should go to her, she's still sleeping."

An with that he left.

"Now ladies i have a few words." Albus smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three : Gotta love fate's charms.

Phoenix whimpered as she truned her body ached an her head felt cloudy.

"Phoenix are you awake?"

She froze as she remembered what happen an realized her potion had worn off. "Oh sir I'm so sorry i know you didn't-" She sat up an stopped as he raised his hand.

"Here take this you'll feel better." He told her sitting down on the bed next to her an handing her a vile.

"Thank you." She said taking it an drink it before handing it back.

"It seems Phoenix that Bliss stole Cupids arrows because of a Potion you brew an took care to explain."

"Um well sir well you see my emotions were getting in my way i couldn't think right so-"

"That would be stating the obvious." Severus said an regretted it as her head lowered. Sighting he reached out an held her chin tilting her head up so there eyes meant. "Emotions can not be played with Phoenix. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir." She sighted getting lost in his eyes. "I'm sorry for causing all that trouble an for um..attacking you."

"No that Phoenix is one thing you will never have to be sorry for, how ever you did do it under the influence an i for one would like to see if i have that affect on you all on my own. What do you say Phoenix can i love you again?"

"Love?" You want me?" She asked shaking.

"Forever."

Phoenix flew into his arms. "Oh please take me again an again i need you so much."

"First you must promise no more potions on your own."

"Anything now will you fuck me threw this bed please."

"As you wish love. Ah but i should worn you there will be none of the sweetheart darling stuff from me."

"Don't want it want you in me now." She said pining him to the bed an kissing him hard.

"So you see Albus the Arrows don't force emotions only bring them out."

"I see thank you." Albus nodded as the fates, Bliss an Cupid left.

"So shell we finished Albus." Remus grinned removing his robes.

Some were else in the school Draco an Ginny agreed to share Potter an Harry couldn't be happier an as for Sirius...

Well let just say Phoenix promised to neuter him was he to think of touching her Slytherin again so he just watches an wishes it was his lips kissing Severus instead of Phoenix.

Severus how ever would forever thank the fates an Cupids Bliss for his dearest love.

Fin.


End file.
